The present invention relates to an improved athletic shoe and more particularly to an improved golf shoe.
A typical golf shoe includes an upper portion (frequently made of leather or other suitable material), an inner or intermediate portion for support purposes and, finally, a sole portion which includes 10-12 screw-in metal spikes for each shoe. The golf spikes provide traction on the golf course so that the shoes do not slide side to side when the golfer is swinging a golf club. The screw-in metal spikes each require a corresponding screw-in metal or plastic receptacle which is usually embedded in the sole of the shoe with threads in it.
One problem with existing golf shoes is that by screwing the spikes into the receptacles, the spikes themselves must be generally arranged towards the center of sole. This leaves considerable room on the outside of the sole so that the shoe can be wobbly and there may not be sufficient support to prevent a sliding action, which of course is undesirable. Also, the spikes must screw into the receptacle, which makes the shoe stiff, which also can be undesirable. The only way to make the shoe more flexible is to use a softer material.
Most golf shoes use the above approach, although different types of materials, different colored spikes and the like may be utilized. The general limitation is that there are only about 10-12 metal spikes for each shoe, which does not provide optimum traction and support. As indicated, it would be desirable that the golf shoe be flexible as the user is walking, but also rigid with respect to side to side or lateral motion when the golfer is swinging a golf club. Prior art approaches do not provide these desired capabilities.